


Having You

by chooken



Series: Keeping You [3]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Marckian, Marcky, Multi, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month into their arrangement, Mark is called away on a family emergency. Kian and Nicky cement their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having You

Kian felt a warm glow fill him as he lay on the couch, tucked under Nicky’s arm, Mark’s head on his lap. Nicky was stroking Mark’s hair idly, the youngest lad’s legs thrown over the arm of the couch while he let out occasional pleased sighs.

“Did you pick up the dry-cleaning?” Kian asked, leaning his head on Nicky’s shoulder and snuggling down a little more. He felt Mark shifting on his lap, adjusting to the movement.

“Yeah. It’s on the bed.”

Their new, king-size bed. The old one had just been too small for the three of them all squashed up together. Not that Kian minded being squashed up with them, but since that time Mark had actually fallen off the edge in the middle of sex, they’d decided it was time for a bigger bed.

Kian nodded, hands joining Nicky’s in running through Mark’s dark, silken hair. The younger lad let out something like a purr and pushed into the touch. Kian giggled silently at him, glad he was enjoying it.

“You need some catnip there, mate?”

Mark chuckled. “Nah, ball of yarn’ll do me. That feels nice…”

“So cute.” Nicky said, resting his chin on Kian’s forehead and then kissing it. Kian was just about to lift his head and kiss him back, when the doorbell rang. Nicky groaned, and poked Mark.

“You get it.”

“No thanks. I’m comfortable here.”

“I can’t get it.” Kian jumped in, before Nicky could delegate responsibility to him. “Mark’s comfortable.” He ran his fingers through Mark’s hair, surreptitiously dislodging Nicky’s hand in the process. The doorbell rang again. “Off you go.”

Nicky groaned and pushed himself off the couch, glaring at them and mumbling something about two against one. Kian laughed, bending down to peck Mark’s lips.

“Don’t you dare do anything until I get back!” Nicky yelled from the hall, and Mark laughed. “I don’t trust either of you!”

“And so you shouldn’t!” Mark called back, lifting his arms to wrap around Kian’s neck, bringing their lips together. Kian sighed when a soft tongue brushed his mouth, and opened it to Mark’s gentle kiss, feeling familiar heat rush through him. Mark moaned softly.

“Happy one month anniversary.” Kian whispered when Mark pulled back slightly to breathe, before his lips could be captured again. A moment later, Mark paused, breath puffing against Kian’s mouth, his eyes hooded, but startled.

“You serious? One month?”

“Yeah.” Kian felt himself blush, so captured Mark’s lips again to hide it. Mark chuckled into the kiss, sitting up slightly and pushing Kian against the back of the couch, one hand coming around his waist while the other twisted in his hair.

“Cool.” Mark muttered, in between kisses, and Kian closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the feeling of Mark holding him close, a feeling he never would have thought he’d be experiencing until a month ago.

“Oh for god’s sakes, I told you not to start without me!” Nicky exclaimed, but Kian could hear the laughter in his voice, so didn’t bother looking up, instead slipping his tongue into Mark’s mouth and gasping when it was sucked hard, fingers tightening in his hair.

Then Mark pulled away and Kian groaned, opening his eyes and mouth to protest. But Mark spoke first.

“Hey, guess what? It’s been a month!”

“What’s been a month?” Nicky asked, putting the Chinese delivery down on the table and beginning to unpack the bag, reading the labels as he did.

“This… thing. You, me and Ki. It’s been a whole month.”

“Has it?” Nicky asked, looking up, his face slightly surprised. Kian nodded. “Oh… well… let’s celebrate with spring rolls.” He held up a cardboard carton, and Kian laughed, pulling away and taking the sweet and sour pork Nicky handed him.

“Can we have awesome celebratory sex tonight?” Mark piped up. Nicky laughed.

“No, we can’t. So there.”

“Liar.”

“Course we can.” Nicky amended, and laughed when Kian punched him lightly on the shoulder. “But we eat first. Building up our energy and all that.”

“Yes mam.” Kian replied around a mouthful of rice.

The phone rang. Nicky groaned.

“So not my turn.”

Mark laughed, his legs swinging off Kian’s lap and onto the floor so he could stand. “I’ll get it, I’ll get it.”

He disappeared into the hall, but Kian wasn’t really paying all that much attention, his face buried in Chinese as it was. The phone stopped ringing.

“Hello? Oh… hiya dad. What’s the craic?”

Nicky nudged Kian. “Trust them to ring in the middle of dinner. Worst timing ever, that family.” Kian laughed, taking another forkful of rice and continuing to listen absently to Mark’s conversation.

“Is she alright?!” Mark demanded, sounding suddenly panicked. “What happened?”

“Shit.” Nicky gasped, getting up clumsily, and dumping his carton on the table. It spilled over, but Nicky ignored it. Kian put his down too and followed, not bothering to put Nicky’s food right. His heart was thumping in his chest, worry filling him. Mark didn’t ever sound panicked like that. He just didn’t.

He found Nicky in the kitchen, watching Mark, who was biting his nails nervously, pacing slightly.

“What’s going on?” He whispered.

“Dunno.” Nicky murmured back, looking frightened. “Something about his mam.”

“But… but she’s okay, right?” Mark said, his voice high and squeaky, then relaxed a little, giving the other two a vaguely reassuring look. It wasn’t very reassuring. “Okay. Yeah. I’ll try to be there as soon as I can. I dunno if I can…” He glanced at Kian, who nodded. If something needed sorting he’d fix it. Their schedule wasn’t all that full for the next couple of days. He was already trying to figure out what exactly to say to Louis when Mark hung up.

Nobody moved for a second. Mark’s hand was still clutching the receiver.

Nicky spoke first. Kian was glad; he wasn’t sure what to say.

“Marky? What’s happening?”

Mark swallowed. “Mam… she… she was in a car accident.”

“Shit.” Nicky breathed, then visibly shook himself. “Is she alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Mark pinched his nose, his eyes squeezing shut. “I mean… she… she’s broke her arm, and she’s got some whiplash and… and she’s not… she’s out of it…” He swallowed. “I think she’s okay. She’s awake, but she’s… she’s concussed. They’re keeping her overnight for observation. She…” He covered his face with his hands. “Oh shit.” He whispered. “When I heard his voice… I… I thought…”

“It’s okay.” Nicky was at Mark’s side in a second, pulling him into a hug, and Kian watched the younger man crumple slightly, tangling his fingers in blonde hair, letting himself be held. Kian began to bite his nails, until he heard Mark sob, then crossed the kitchen to wrap them both in a hug, kissing Mark’s cheek. He felt tears against his skin.

“Shhh…” He soothed, stroking Mark’s hair. Mark let out another sob, then swallowed, pulling away.

“I… I have to go…” He said, looking about distractedly, in obvious shock. “I have to make sure…”

“It’s okay, baby.” Nicky whispered, his arm coming around Mark’s waist so he could lead him back into the sitting room and push him down gently onto the couch. “Just calm down, alright?” He looked up at Kian, who saw two pairs of large, frightened eyes. His own heart was beating too fast. The shock of hearing that about a woman he’d known almost his whole life, and the heartbreaking terror on Mark’s face was almost too much to handle. But Nicky was confused and scared too, and if there was one thing Kian knew how to do, it was take charge.

“Nicky.” He said, reaching out a hand to touch the older lad’s shoulder. “Right now you need to go pack a suitcase, okay? Put in everything he’ll need for a couple of days. And get his passport.” Nicky stared at him dumbly, then nodded. Kian nodded back. “Okay, and I’m going to call Louis and get him to cancel all the performances for the next couple of days. We can do the interviews just the three of us. Okay?”

“Okay…” Nicky’s voice was too flat and empty, but it squeaked at the end. “I’ll… I’ll just go pack a suitcase.”

“That’s right.” Nicky bent to kiss Mark’s bent head before dashing into the bedroom. Kian sat down beside the darker lad, putting his arm around his waist and feeling him tremble in his grip. “Mark? You okay?” Mark shrugged, and Kian rubbed his shoulder. “There’s nothing you can do right now.” Kian said. “But give me five minutes and I’ll sort a flight. What you need to do…” He picked up his own carton of Chinese food and handed it to Mark. “…is eat something. You’ve not had dinner and you’re no good to anyone if you’ve got no energy. Okay?” Mark nodded, taking the food, but not eating. He just seemed to stare at it. Kian kissed his forehead, then picked up his phone.

The next hour was a complete blur. Louis ranted for a bit before Kian hung up on him and phoned the airport instead, getting Mark a flight within the next three hours. Then he rang Louis again and told him it was too late: it had already been arranged, and could he please just reschedule them a bit? They’d kiss his arse for a month if he did.

They drove Mark to the airport. Luckily at such short notice there were no fans about while they raced to departures, kissed Mark on the forehead, and each gave him a hug goodbye. Mark was still trembling when he disappeared through the barrier.

“God, I hope he’ll be alright.” Nicky whispered, hugging Kian. “I should have gone with him… I should have…”

“I know.” Kian replied. “But we never would have been able to explain the fact that you were missing too. It’ll be okay. There’ll be a cab waiting at Sligo airport.”

“God, you think of everything.” Nicky sniffled. “I’m so scared for him.”

“Me too.” Kian confessed, remembering suddenly that they were stood, hugging, in the middle of a crowded airport. He released Nicky and began to head for the doors. “Come on, we’ll go home.”

Kian drove them back, watching Nicky out of the corner of his eye. The older boy was in a right state, his fingers twisting together, and coming up to rub over his face every now and then, often biting his nails. Kian swallowed.

“He’ll be okay, right?”

”I... I’m sure he will.” Nicky stammered. “I mean, she’s fine, and he knows that. He’ll be fine. He’s just… they’re really close, y’know?”

“Yeah. I know.” Kian nodded, remembering the way Marie always was around her little boy. He didn’t know anyone who adored their mum like Mark did. “They were always really close. And she… she was like a second mam to me.”

“God, I’m sorry. I didn’t think…” Kian shook his head.

“No, it’s okay. How about you? Are you okay?”

”Yeah. I think so. Like, he said she was fine. But… but she’s like my mam almost. She was always really accepting of us… I… I really respected her for that. I just don’t…”

“Your mam wasn’t accepting of you?” Kian asked.

“She was.” Nicky shrugged. “But there was always something cooler about Mark’s mam. Her boy was in love, and that was fair enough. My mam’s son was in love with another boy, and she dealt with that. But with Mark’s mam…”

“There was nothing to deal with.”

“Right. We just were.” Nicky smiled weakly and glanced at Kian. “Don’t know how she’d take the three of us, though.” He chuckled.

Kian forced a smile. “Yeah, she always liked me, but I’m not too sure she’d know what to do with me if I was… whatever I am.” He stumbled over the last words, glancing at Nicky. After all this time, after this whole month of shagging, he still wasn’t exactly sure what this was meant to be. Of course they said they loved him and he said it back, but they’d done that even before that first wonderful night. He felt a hand rest on his thigh and squeeze reassuringly.

“We both love you.” Nicky murmured. “And you know you’re welcome whenever you like.”

“Yeah.” Kian nodded, thinking that didn’t really explain much but not willing to chase it up right now, when there were too many other things going on. And so they fell into a comfortable silence, regardless of the tension as Nicky visibly worried about Mark and Marie, and Kian did the same. When they finally pulled into Mark and Nicky’s driveway, Nicky looked very close to tears.

“Are you gonna be okay by yourself?” Kian asked, hugging Nicky to him and kissing his cheek. Nicky nodded.

“I think so. I’m just worried about him. I want to be in if he calls…”

“Of course.” Kian nodded, kissing Nicky’s other cheek. “If you need someone, you can…”

“I know…” Nicky pecked Kian’s lips, and then reached back to open his door. He slid out, and Kian watched him make his way up to the front door, ready to leave once Nicky was safely inside. He was just about to turn the key in the ignition when a dark shape reappeared at his passenger door. Kian leaned over and rolled down the window.

“You forget something?”

“No. Yeah. Kinda.” Nicky smiled weakly. “I was wondering if… if… you mindedsleepingover…?”

Kian smiled, feeling slightly more relieved himself when he stepped out of the car and locked it. He didn’t feel much like being alone himself tonight, either. He felt as though something was off-kilter, and didn’t know how to get a grasp on it.

 

*

 

Once Kian had rung Shane, explained, and calmed him down, they settled onto the couch, half watching TV, half watching the phone, waiting to see if Mark would call. Nicky had his head in Kian’s lap, and was staring blankly into space while Kian absently stroked his hair.

“Kian?” Nicky finally murmured after they’d been sat in silence for almost twenty minutes. “Do you love me?”

“Of course I do.” Kian replied softly, pushing the hair back from around Nicky’s ear. He couldn’t see the older lad’s face, it was still turned towards the TV, but he could see the creaking set of his jaw, and the way his hands were clenched into fists.

“Yeah.” Nicky nodded, hand finding Kian’s thigh and squeezing. “I know. But… do you…” He swallowed. “…do you love me like you love Mark? Do you want to be here? With me?”

Kian chuckled, then realised it was the wrong thing to do when Nicky tensed and moved away slightly. “God, of course I want to be here with you.” He said quickly, tugging Nicky back against him and rolling him onto his back so they could look at each other. “You’re my best mate, and I love you.”

“Your mate?”

“Yeah.” Kian replied. “Same as I’m Mark’s mate.”

Nicky shook his head. “You’re not, though. You and him… you’re something more. I’m not…”

“He’s my mate.” Kian said firmly. “You two, you’re like… he’s your boyfriend, and you’re his, and you love each other. I don’t know what I am to you two, but I do know he’s never ever looked at me the way he looks at you. He worships you. And you’re the same about him.”

Nicky sat up, hugging Kian to him. Kian went with it, his hands finding their way around Nicky’s waist and squeezing tight, feeling the way the older lad was trembling in his grip.

“I’m sorry if we made you feel…”

“It’s okay.” Kian replied. “I never expected much more. I never even expected this.”

“But it isn’t fair. You should be out finding someone of your own, not stuck like this because you have a crush on Mark…”

“And maybe I will one day.” Kian said, though he wasn’t sure if it was true. It was so hard to find someone that understood him the way these two did, that he could see all the time, and that would always be there for him. Right now, finding someone else was too hard. And they were just so perfect. “And you forgot one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“That I have a massive crush on you as well.” Kian chuckled. “What, you think I shag you because Mark might give me blowjob if I do?”

He saw from Nicky’s downcast, reddened face that maybe it was a little bit true. He sighed, ducking his head to pull Nicky’s lips up into a gentle kiss, their mouths brushing chastely together. Nicky rested his head in Kian’s neck afterwards, puffing little breaths over his skin. Kian shivered.

“You think I don’t wonder that about Mark? Whether he’s only with me because you wanted to experiment?”

“He’s not.” Nicky shook his head in the crook of Kian’s neck, hair tickling the younger man’s ear. “He thinks so highly of you. Absolutely loves you to bits.”

“I know.” Kian replied. “At the beginning, I wasn’t so sure, but I figured it out. But it doesn’t matter how much he loves me, because you’re like… his soulmate. It wouldn’t matter if I was here or not…”

“Of course it would matter…!” Nicky interrupted, but Kian cut him off.

“Okay, you might miss me a bit, but you two… all you need is each other. You’re like oxygen to him. And I know it’s the other way around.” Kian shook his head. “I don’t really mind. I get him, and I get you. I don’t mind.”

“Ki…” Nicky murmured, and Kian moaned softly when delicate, agile lips brushed over his, a pointed, clever tongue probing into his mouth and tickling his lips. Hot breath flushed his cheeks, making his groin ache suddenly, and his fingers began to stroke up and down Nicky’s long, sinuous back, feeling muscles contract beautifully under his hands.

Kian’s hand had just made its way into the back of Nicky’s jeans when the phone rang.

“Jesus, Mark!” Nicky gasped, immediately flinging himself off Kian’s lap and disappearing into the kitchen. Kian followed.

“Baby? Are you okay?” Nicky was saying, leant up against the doorframe, phone clutched tightly to his ear. Kian came to stand beside him, wrapping a comforting arm around his waist. Nicky smiled weakly, then turned his attention back to the phone. “That’s great sweetheart, so she’ll be okay? Yeah, okay… I’ll tell him. Actually, just wait a second and I’ll put you on speaker.” He pressed a button and hung the phone up, and for a second there was just silence before Mark’s voice came through, tearful and tinny, sounding more exhausted and scared than Kian had ever heard, or ever wanted to hear.

“Kian?”

“Yeah.” Kian said. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. She’s fine. I’ve just been in to see her, and she’s looking a bit worse for wear but she’ll be okay.” Mark audibly gulped. “It was some drunk. Hit the passenger door and smashed her into the railing. I’m just… I’m just glad no-one was in the passenger seat. She’d just dropped Colin off at basketball… he could have been…”

“But she’s fine.” Nicky interrupted, which was probably a good thing, as Mark seemed near to hysterical. “Everyone’s fine.”

“Yeah.” Mark took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself. “It’s okay.”

“Yeah. Is she awake?”

“No. She was sleeping when I went in so I just…” Mark paused. “I wanted to stay, but visiting hours are over so I’m gonna go home, sleep in my old room. I’ll try and be back soon, I just need a couple of days…”

“I’ll organise it.” Kian replied dutifully. “Don’t worry.”

“Jesus, thanks Ki. Actually, that was what I was going to ask you. Take care of Nicky for me, will you? He tends to freak out a bit.”

“I think he wishes he was there taking care of you.” Kian replied, tightening his grip on his friend’s waist. “But I will.”

“Thank you.” Mark whispered. “And Nicky, take care of Kian, for god’s sakes. I know what both of you are like. Don’t let him try to do too much.”

“I won’t.” Nicky replied, his arm coming around Kian’s own waist, until they were hooked around each other like a human knot. “We’ll be fine, honey. Don’t worry about anyone but yourself right now, and your mam.”

“I wouldn’t worry about you if you didn’t get into so much bloody trouble all the time.” Mark chuckled weakly. “Okay, well I have to go. I’m on the payphone at the hospital, and I’ve gotta drive dad home. He’s a bit shaken.”

“Okay Marky.” Nicky replied. “Ring us if you need to, we’ll try and take the call if we’re not on telly or something. I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll be watching you tomorrow morning, yeah? Wouldn’t miss it.”

“Okay.” Nicky laughed. “Off you go, then.”

“I’m going, I’m going. Ki? You still there?”

“Yeah.” Kian replied, realising he hadn’t spoken in a few minutes. “Right here.”

“I love you as well.” Mark said, sounding almost shy. “Take care of each other.”

“I love you too.” Kian felt almost glowy. “Goodnight Marky. Take care of yourself.”

“I’ll try.” Mark replied. “Bye. Love you both.”

And then he was gone, the speaker emitting a hollow click when Mark hung up. Neither of them was quite sure what to do after that, so they wandered upstairs and stripped off, climbing into the huge bed, which suddenly felt empty and too big. They ended up rolling into the middle, Kian spooned around Nicky and trying to pretend he didn’t notice the slimmer man crying. Eventually they fell asleep, and Kian dreamed that the three of them were in a car that was tumbling down a steep cliff-face. They clung to each other until the last moment, but eventually someone had to let go, and Kian woke just before he was thrown, screaming, through the window of the car while Nicky and Mark clutched each other tight.

 

*

 

“You’re missing someone today.” Fearne prompted, and Kian watched Nicky nod, hoping the viewers wouldn’t be able to tell how strained he looked.

“Yeah. Mark’s had to dash home for a family emergency.” Kian said. “So hello to Mark, who’s probably sat on his parents' couch, eating nutella sandwiches.”

Everyone laughed. It was a warm and caring moment. Kian reached surreptitiously behind the couch and squeezed Nicky’s shoulder. The older boy looked like he was about to break.

“Hi to Mark, and I hope everything’s okay back home.” Fearne smiled, then turned back to her prompting cards. “Okay, so we’ve got a few questions from fans…”

 

*

 

“Are you okay?” Kian murmured when Nicky crawled into his lap in the dressing room and pressed his head to Kian’s neck. Nicky nodded.

“I think so. I’m just worrying.”

“He’ll be fine.” Kian soothed. “He’ll be sitting on his mam’s couch eating nutella sandwiches, like you said.” Nicky laughed weakly.

“I know.” Nicky shook his head, lifting his head to kiss Kian’s cheek. Shane had disappeared somewhere, and they were using the spare moment as an excuse for comfort. They hadn’t told Shane, they didn’t know how to. There was something sordid about it, though it didn’t feel that way from inside the relationship. It was just so hard to explain, especially when none of them could explain it to themselves in any coherent terms.

“I love you.” Kian whispered, and Nicky made a cute little laughing noise, pressing his lips to Kian’s and devouring them suddenly.

“Fuck me.” Nicky whispered, making Kian moan. “I… I… don’t know how to explain it, but I just need…”

“You’re worried and you don’t want to think about it for a bit?” Kian knew how that felt – he felt the same.

“Yeah.” Nicky nodded. “Yeah, but then I feel awful because Mark’s probably worrying himself sick and he’s got no-one to make him feel better.”

“Yeah.” Kian hung his head, knowing it was true, then glanced up to catch Nicky’s eye. “Look, we’ll go home and talk to Mark, see if he’s okay. Then we’ll see what happens.”

“Okay.” Nicky nodded, looking both distracted and relieved. “Fuck, I miss him like crazy.”

”Me too.” Kian caught Nicky’s lips again, and within moments they were kissing hard, attacking each other’s lips, and Kian felt himself be pushed down onto his back until Nicky was straddling him. He tried to groan, but Nicky swallowed it almost immediately, his hips grinding down into Kian’s. Kian tried to protest, say that maybe they should wait until they got home, this was too dangerous. But those protests were swallowed too, and he found his hands working down the back of Nicky’s jeans as they always did. God, he was addicted to Nicky’s arse.

“What the fuck?!”

They froze when Shane’s voice barked, loud and angry from the doorway. Nicky swore.

“What the hell are you doing?” Shane cried, managing to at least have the sense to shut the door. It slammed with a hollow thud, and Shane strode across the floor, grabbing Nicky and yanking him away, slamming him against the wall. Kian was on his feet in a second, trying to pull Shane back. But it was too late – there was a dull crunch when Shane’s fist made contact with Nicky’s cheek and the blonde cried out in pain and shock, clutching his face.

“Shane! Stop it!” Kian cried, tugging Shane back. The brunette lashed out, shoving away from Kian.

“How the fuck could you do it?” Shane demanded. “Mark’s fucking terrified because his mam’s hurt, and you’re fucking… making out in the dressing room? How could you do it, Nicky? He worships you, and you’re cheating on him? And you…” He turned a finger on Kian, who stepped back, still trying to speak over Shane’s tirade.

“Shane, shut the fuck up!” Nicky shrieked, and all activity stopped for a moment, though maybe it was the way Nicky’s cheek was bleeding that really drew attention, rather than the scream. “Mark knows, alright? He fucking knows!”

“What?” Shane stammered, rubbing his knuckles, which were red where they’d made contact with Nicky’s face. Kian stepped closer, warily putting a hand on Shane’s shoulder.

“Shay… it isn’t what it looks like. You’ve got it wrong. I promise, Nicky’s not cheating.”

“I…” Shane’s gaze flicked between Nicky, who was leant against the wall clutching his face, and Kian, who was trying to make him listen. Kian’s hand squeezed on his shoulder. “What?”

“Sit down, okay?”

“No.” Shane pulled away, scowling. “Tell me what’s going on. Right now.”

“Mark and Nicky… they’re still together, I promise.” Kian started, guessing that was probably the most important thing for Shane to hear first. “I’m just… I’m…”

“He’s our bitch.” Nicky laughed acidly, though Kian was kind of glad he’d cut in. He had no idea what to say next. “Look, it’s just an arrangement, okay? I love Mark. I fucking worship Mark. But Kian… he sort of… we love him too, and y’know, there’s nothing like a bit of variety. God that sounds so sordid, sorry Ki, you know it’s not like that.” He rubbed his cheek. “Could you get me some ice, please?”

“Yeah.” Kian went to the icebucket and began to wrap some in a handtowel.

“So… so he knows? You’re not cheating.”

“I’d never cheat on Mark.” Nicky said steadily. “I’d never even think of it. Please believe me, there’s nothing going on that he doesn’t know about. That he’s not just as involved in. And as for him being in Sligo, I’m just as terrified for him. He’s frightened and doesn’t know what to do, and if I could I’d be there in a second. But I can’t, and I needed a bit of comfort. Which is terribly selfish. But I just do.”

“Shit.” Shane breathed. “Shit.”

It took them more than a while to explain, and they had to divulge far more information than Kian had ever wanted anyone to know. In the end, they wound up at Nicky and Mark’s house having a drink, Shane still apologising profusely for Nicky’s bruised face (which was coming up a lovely shade of purple) and trying to understand it all, even though Kian could tell he still didn’t get it.

It was at that moment that Mark called.

“Hey sweetheart.” Nicky said into his phone, and Kian looked up with a questioning smile, wondering what was going on. “No no, we’re not busy. Is everything okay? Oh that’s great!” He grinned, and Kian watched the still-baffled expression on Shane’s face deepen. Nicky put his hand over the receiver and whispered down at Kian. “She’s woken up. She’s fine, he’s just been in with her.” Kian gave him the thumbs up, grinning, and Shane smiled as well, though it looked frail.

“How’s he?” Kian mouthed.

“How are you, babe? Are you doing okay?” Nicky listened, then laughed. “He says he was eating peanut butter sandwiches, not nutella. And to fuck off.”

“Fuck off yourself!” Kian exclaimed, and Nicky laughed.

“Yeah, he’s here. And Shane as well. God, you really don’t wanna know. It’s been bloody hectic. I think Shane’s got a few colourful phrases he wants to use, eh Shane?” Kian smiled comfortingly at Shane’s flushed face, and reached across to squeeze his hand. “Oh… nothing. Nothing. I’ll tell you everything when you get back. We are, Ki’s being a star. Hah. Yeah, absolutely.” Nicky grinned, passing the phone over to Kian. “He wants to talk to you… oh, wait a sec.” He snatched the phone away and pressed it to his ear again. “Sorry, forgot to say… I love you.” He laughed. “Love you more. Yeah I do. Fuck off and say hi to your mum for me. Tell her I’ll be up to visit her soon. Here’s Kian.”

Kian grabbed the phone again, clutching it to his chest for a second in case Nicky decided to snatch it back again, then laughed at Nicky’s defeated sigh and lifted the receiver to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey mate.” Even from those two words, Kian could tell Mark was better. He sounded almost cheerful, definitely more relaxed. Kian smiled and shifted the phone against his ear.

“Everything okay, then?”

“Fine. Just fine.” Kian could hear the smile in Mark’s voice. “She woke up this morning and she’s basically fine.” He laughed slightly. “Thank fucking god, right? I was such a mess.”

“Let me know if you need anything, okay?” Kian offered, not knowing what else to say or how to help. He just wanted to help Mark. Nicky’s hand landed comfortingly on the small of his back. “Absolutely anything. I want to help.”

“I know. I will.” Mark took a deep breath. “Just… look, I know things are… are complicated between the three of us at the moment so if anything happens between you and Nicky while I’m gone then… then that’s okay. Okay? I’m not going to freak or get jealous.”

Kian nodded. “Okay. But it’s not the same without you here.”

“I should hope not!” Mark laughed, making Kian smile, glad Mark could find the funny side of things after such a cruel shock. “I’m a bloody god, man!”

“You bet you are.” Kian agreed, laughing. “Look, I think Nicky wants you back. Shall we put him out of his misery?” He turned to smile at Nicky, who had been giving him a look that suggested Kian’s sleeve was going to be tugged on in a few moments.

“Fine.” Mark sighed dramatically. “Give him back, then. See you soon. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Kian couldn’t help a grin spreading over his face as he said a quick goodbye and handed the phone back to Nicky, sitting down next to Shane while the blonde disappeared into the kitchen, the phone cradled against his face like something precious.

It was only after the blinding grin Kian was sporting died down that he noticed Shane was staring at him, a confused little frown on his face.

“Hey, you okay?”

Shane shrugged. “I dunno.” He sighed, running a hand over his face. “Christ Ki… why didn’t you ever tell me you were gay?”

Kian shrugged, feeling his cheeks get hot, even though Shane wasn’t looking at him with anything approaching accusation. There was only hurt there, and disappointment. Kian put a hand on his arm, trying to think what he could say.

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly. “If it’s any consolation… I didn’t tell anyone at all.” But Shane didn’t look consoled at all, just looked more troubled and wounded. He shook his head. Kian put an arm around his shoulder, and Shane tensed, not looking at him.

“And now you three are…” Shane swallowed. “I mean… when the two of them got together I thought it was okay, cos there were still two of us, you know? They always go off into their own little world together but I still had you. But the last month I… I dunno, Ki. I feel like I’m losing my best friend.” He ran a hand over his face, and Kian held him tighter, feeling liquid shame well up in the pit of his stomach.

“Shay I… I’m sorry. I never meant…”

“I know.” Shane said quietly. “I know you didn’t. But Ki… you know they’re not yours forever, don’t you? I don’t want you getting hurt when they decide the fun’s over. You know what they’re like…”

“I know.” Kian interrupted. “And I know they’re not mine but… god Shane, I feel like I _belong_. I’ve never felt that…” He saw Shane’s hurt look, and back-pedalled quickly. “Not that you’re not there for me. You’re my best friend, you know that. But it’s… it’s different.” He swallowed. “I... need this.” He whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise.” Shane sighed. “I’m not…” He shook his head, standing up. “I better go.”

“You don’t have to.” Kian said, putting a hand on his arm and trying to ignore the way Shane flinched slightly. “You’re welcome to stay.”

“I don’t feel like I am, somehow.” Shane said, his voice holding no malice. Kian stood, hugging him.

“You’re my best friend. You always have been and you always will be.”

Shane nodded against his shoulder, then wriggled out of the embrace, heading for the door.

“I’ll… call you or something. See you when Mark gets back?”

“I’m not joined to his fucking hip!” Kian exclaimed, feeling more irritated than ashamed now. Here was Shane bagging on about how he felt excluded, when he was the one fucking excluding himself! “We haven’t booted you out or anything, twatface!”

Shane turned back, that troubled look still on his face, but as Kian watched a small smile quirked his lips and a tiny laugh escaped. It didn’t quite reach his eyes, but it almost made it, and Kian found himself smiling back, regardless of how exasperated he felt.

“Ring me when you want to do something, yeah?” Shane said, turning back to the door and reaching for the knob. He opened it then slipped through, closing it behind him.

Nicky came back into the living room a few moments later, going to sit back down on the couch before doing a double-take.

“Where’s Shane gone?”

 

*

 

“I feel bad about Shane.”

Nicky carefully touched the bruise under his eye, which was still coming up in a multitude of dark colours. It wasn't bleeding any more, but it certainly looked sore. Kian resisted the urge to reach out and kiss the fresh lump.

“I'd like to say I feel the same, but wait til my face stops hurting.”

“I know. I'm sorry he hit you...”

“It's okay.” Nicky stood up from the couch where he'd been sat since Shane's departure. “I suppose I should be glad that someone's as willing to protect Mark's honour as I am. Even if it is Shane.” He laughed quietly, making Kian smile despite his concern.

Kian reached out a hand to touch Nicky's unmarked cheek. “Dinner?”

“No.” Nicky shook his head. “Too tired. Bed.”

Kian nodded, not particularly hungry either. His stomach was all in knots with worry about Mark and the surreal, unsettling day they'd just been through. He'd texted Shane on the ride home and hadn't a response. Maybe Shane just needed time to process everything, but a small, selfish part of Kian wanted to tell him to mind his own damn business. The rest of him felt hollow, wondering what it would like to be in Shane's position. The one on the outside. He shivered.

Nicky took his hand as they walked up the stairs, his touch comforting and familiar.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Kian nodded, squeezing Nicky's hand. “Just... stuff. You?”

“Yeah. Just stuff.” They reached the top of the stairs, Kian drawing level with Nicky when the older boy turned around to face him, a hesitant smile on his face. He was pulled into a hug and felt his body react as he felt the length of Nicky's torso press against him. Nothing overtly sexual, just a sense that he was allowed to feel that way. Lips pressed to his shoulder, then teeth. Kian shivered at the playful nip.

“Nicky...”

“Mmmm...?” Nicky murmured back, his mouth full of Kian's shoulder, soft kisses beginning to trail inwards to the crook of Kian's neck. Kian felt himself shudder, tingles radiating from that clever, smirking mouth to his fingers and toes and groin. The hand around his waist moved up, stroking his back. He wriggled against it, letting out a soft moan without meaning to.

Nicky's phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket and lifted it to his ear, already asking Mark if he was okay. His grip on Kian loosened, the hand still resting on Kian's back but no longer holding onto him. An empty feeling settled into Kian's stomach and he began to move away, heading into the bedroom. Nicky followed behind, making encouraging noises in reply to whatever Mark was telling him.

Kian ducked into the bathroom, stripping down to his boxers and turning on the shower. He began to brush his teeth while he waited for the temperature in the shower to even out. Nicky and Mark seemed to have a grasp over this particular shower that Kian hadn't yet managed. It was always too hot or too cold, no matter how much he played with the taps. He rinsed his mouth and spat, pushing his boxers down with one hand and kicking them away.

He was about to step into the shower, holding his hand under the stingingly hard drops to make sure he wasn't about to be scalded, when he heard a click behind him and turned around. Nicky was standing in the open doorway, his phone out and held up.

“Nicky!” Kian scolded as Nicky looked at the picture he'd taken, casually noticing the other boy had lost his shirt and shoes and was down to a pair of scandalously tight jeans. “What do you think you're doing, eejit?”

Nicky winked at him. “Just one for Mark. He's a bit lonely.”

“Don't you think he'd prefer one of you?”

“Already did that. This one's just an extra bonus. Nice bum, by the way.”

Kian flushed, stepping into the stall. “Piss off with ya. I'm trying to take a shower.” He closed his eyes, letting hot water wash over his face. He was just getting comfortable when he heard Nicky's voice much closer to his ear, and jumped, his eyes darting open.

“Cool. I'll just send this, yeah, and then leave you alone?” Nicky's hand was moving, and Kian looked down to see him palming himself through his jeans. He felt himself react despite his determination to remain indignant.

“Don't you dare. I don't need naked pictures ending up on the bloody internet.”

“It doesn't have your face in it.” Nicky laughed. “Even if they do, people are gonna be saying 'phwoar, who's the bloke with the good bum?' And Mark and I will be going 'I had my cock in there, you jealous tossers'.” He began to unzip his fly. “So, I'll be going then?”

Kian felt himself laugh and opened the shower door, shivering as the steam rushed out and cold air rushed in. Blue eyes sparkled at him, jeans hitting the floor, Nicky almost stumbling over them in his rush to slam Kian against the wall. Kian felt his back hit slick tiles, his mouth being plundered hard and fast. A tongue poked roughly at the roof of his mouth, and he pushed it back with his own, trying to gain some control over the kiss.

“Fuck.” Nicky pulled away, and Kian felt his head yanked back sharply, fingers woven in his hair. A hard, unforgiving mouth attacked his throat, and Nicky's voice rumbled deliciously against his adam's apple. “Kian, I am absolutely going to need you to fuck me.”

The sound that Kian made was nothing short of embarrassing. Nicky growled back, gasping under the hot water as Kian turned them, and then it was Nicky's turned to be slammed against the tiles while hands tried to touch him everywhere at once. He tried to push back, but Kian put a hand against his chest, holding him firm.

And then Kian's phone rang.

Nicky whimpered, lifting a leg and hooking it around to hold them together. His thigh was strong on Kian's waist, pulling two heavy erections together. Kian felt his hands flutter for a second, off-balance, then rested them either side of Nicky's head, feeling his own breath coming in sharp, pained pants. Nicky wriggled against him, driving him mad.

“Leave it.” Nicky cooed.

“It's Mark's ringtone.” Kian rubbed his cheek against Nicky's, trying to calm himself.

“I...” Nicky shook his head, and for a moment Kian felt almost a little bit smug, watching hazy blue eyes fight between sex with Kian and a call from the love of his life. Then Nicky shook his head. “Go. Go.” He pushed Kian back, waving at him with one hand while the other dropped to squeeze his own balls. “Jesus, go now or I won't let you.”

Kian's wet hands fumbled for a moment, one foot on the wet tiles while he reached across to the sink for the vibrating phone. He tried to answer, and had to clear his throat and try again.

“Mark?”

“Hey Kian.” There was silence for a moment. “Whatcha doin?

“Erm.” Kian felt himself blush, aware of how out of breath he sounded. “Um.”

Mark laughed. “I see. Sorry, Nicky said you were in the bathroom before when I called so I thought I'd call and say hi seeing as I missed you before. Did he get that photo for me?”

“Er... yeah.” Kian mumbled, replying to Nicky's concerned look with a quick, reassuring smile. Fingers ran through his hair, making him shiver. “Sorry, I uh... we...” He gulped as the fingers trailed down the back of his neck. “We missed you.”

“I'll take that as a compliment.” Mark sounded a little hoarse, and Kian felt his stomach flutter when he noticed the obvious arousal. “I'm headed back tomorrow afternoon.”

“We can... we can wait?” Kian forced out, not really sure if that was the truth. He wasn't sure he could wait five minutes, let alone twenty-four hours.

“I wouldn't do that to you.” Mark laughed again, the chocolatey, deep voice turning Kian on even more. “Where are you?”

“Shower.” Kian admitted. “Nicky uh... cornered me? I've been coerced, I promise.”

“That sounds exactly like something Nicky would do.” A hand trailed down his arse crack and tickled at his perineum. He moaned without meaning to. “Shit, that's hot.” Mark whispered in response. “What's he doing right now?”

“He's...” Kian gulped as Nicky dropped to his knees, raising a challenging eyebrow at him, hands coming up to cup his balls. Kian hissed as pursed lips sucked in the head of his cock, clever tongue tickling the slit. “Oh Jesus, Nix.”

“Kian.” Mark murmured. “What's he doing.”

“He's... fuck. He's got my dick in his mouth and. And. And.” Kian gasped, groping at the wall of the shower for purchase and settling for weaving it into Nicky's hair. The suction increased as Nicky widened his mouth and slid lower, taking in half of the shaft at once. “Oh god, Mark.”

“That's it...” Mark whispered. “Oh fuck Kian, he's got you right where he wants you.”

“He's...” A finger teased his entrance. “Oh. His finger is...” He growled when it twisted into him, the water easing it along. He leaned back, trying to keep his head and the phone from under the water. “Mark.”

“Is he fingering you?” That voice rumbled like low thunder, and Kian couldn't tell which was hotter, Mark or what Nicky was doing to him. He garbled something that might have been assent. Mark moaned in his ear at the same time as the finger twisted, finding the sweet spot. Kian heard his head crack against the shower wall when he threw his head back, but barely felt it. “Is his finger in your arse, Kian?”

“Yes. Yes. Oh god, Mark, I'm going to come.”

The finger withdrew from his arse, hands grabbing his hips as Nicky stood back up, Kian's aching cock dropping from his mouth.

“Don't you dare.” Nicky's voice was rough, his eyes bright, pupils blown wide. “Don't you dare.” He said again, turning off the shower. Kian whimpered. Nicky took the phone from him, prying it from fingers that couldn't seem to relax, and pressed a button.

Mark's harsh breathing sounded suddenly loud in the echoing bathroom, as though the younger boy was right there with them. Kian moaned.

“Mark, I've got you on speaker.” Nicky said, reaching for Kian's hand and pulling it towards his own erection. “What you doing, babe?”

“Waiting for Kian to keep fucking your mouth.” Mark's husky voice sounded like it was all around them. Kian's hand tightened on the long, thick shaft in his hand, starting an even stroke toward himself, his thumb brushing over the head as Nicky's erection hardened further in his fist. Nicky's free hand tightened on his waist, then slid down to cup his arse. Kian moaned, pushing his forehead into Nicky's neck and looking down to watch the other man's cock slide in and out of his closed hand.

“Not the plan, my love.” Nicky replied, his voice hitching on the upstroke. “I was promised something else.”

“Mind if I join in?”

“Not at all. Shit.” Kian had adjusted his grip and yes, Nicky liked that. His eyes had widened above the dark bruise that marred his cheek. “Oh Kian, that's good.” He moaned breathily, pulling Kian against him. He put the phone down on the counter, tugging Kian out of the shower and pushing him against the hard edge of the sink. Kian felt the corner bite into his back and pushed back, kissing Nicky as hard as he could. Nicky whimpered and reached down blindly, opening a drawer and slapping what he found there into Kian's hand.

The lid on the tube of lubricant was a little sticky, and Kian almost fumbled it trying to get it open.

“Mark?”

“Mmmm....”

“You mind if Kian fucks me?”

The warm, husky laugh that echoed off the bathroom tiles made Kian's cock twitch.

“Yeah, that's fine.”

“Cool.” Nicky wrapped his hand around Kian's, squeezing until a good amount of lube sat in his hand. Kian moaned as two fingers were lifted to small, clever lips and sucked into a devilish warmth. Nicky smiled around them, scraping his bottom teeth over the pads of Kian's fingers before letting go, bringing his hand up to coat Kian's fingers with cold gel. Kian let his hand be guided around to Nicky's arse, and palmed it for a moment, get a good feel for the way the muscles shifted under the skin.

“Hurry up...” Nicky groaned.

“Impatient.” Mark laughed. Nicky smirked and ducked his head, then gasped when Kian jabbed a lubed finger at his hole, in and out so quick he barely felt it reach his first knuckle. Nicky squeezed his shoulder, so he did it again, twisting it on the way out.

“Fuck...” Nicky moaned, lifting one leg to allow better access. Kian used the momentary leverage to turn Nicky, hoisting him onto the edge of the sink and pushing him back before yanking his hips forward for better access. Nicky's shoulders hit the mirror, leaving a sweaty streak down the glass. Kian caught a blurred glimpse of himself in the foggy glass and shuddered. His eyes looked wild and dark, his mouth hanging agape.

He jabbed at Nicky's entrance again, but this time didn't pull out, corkscrewing deeper and deeper until his knuckles stopped him going any further. A second finger began to join it, despite some momentary resistance.

Fuck, that was tight.

“What's going on?” Mark asked. Kian jumped. He'd forgotten Mark had even existed, too caught up with watching Nicky's hands flutter for purchase, one grabbing the tap and the other reaching out to his left to get a shuddering hold on the towel rack.

Kian reached out with his other hand, grabbing Nicky's phone, left on the counter when he'd gotten in the shower. “You on the hotel phone or your own?”

There was a slight, confused pause. “Hotel phone.”

“Got your mobile?”

“...yeah?”

Kian grinned, tugging Nicky's hips forward further, grabbing a condom from the top drawer, rolling it on, and lubing himself quickly. Nicky stared at him wide-eyed, then grinned back when he realised what was going on.

Kian lined himself up and pushed forward, making an embarrassing whimpering sound when the head breached the tight ring of muscle. He felt Nicky twitch and shudder, the older boy crying out for a second, then pushing back.

Kian snapped a quick picture on his phone of the place where they joined, Nicky's arse tilted up and exposed, Kian's cock halfway into him, dark and as hard as it was possible to be. It was difficult enough to hold still to get the picture in focus, but he managed it, texting it quickly to Mark's mobile. Then he waited, torturously still.

They heard Mark's phone trill in the background, and a moments pause.

“Oh fuck me.” Mark muttered. “Jesus Ki.”

Nicky laughed, pushing back as Kian pushed forward, his laughter turning to a broken cry when Kian upped the pace suddenly, yanking Nicky's hips forward until Kian's balls were slapping against his arse in a brutal staccato rhythm.

He heard the sounds of Mark stroking himself, using it to set a background rhythm, Nicky's hand letting go of the towel rack and grabbing him around the neck, bending himself almost double when he lifted his legs over Kian's shoulders, the other hand bracing himself on the edge of the counter.

“Kian. God.” Nicky gasped. Kian dropped the phone in the sink, using his free hand to stroke Nicky's cock, his other hand holding the other boy's hips still. “Mark, oh fuck, I'm gonna...”

Mark made a strangled noise, and that was all it took, Nicky throwing his head back to crack painfully against the mirror, his hand losing its grip on Kian's neck. Kian heard himself swear, then he was taken too, the writhing of Nicky on his cock too much to bear. He braced himself on the mirror, shoving himself into Nicky as deep as he could, not sure if it was he, Nicky or Mark making the desperate cries he could hear bouncing off the tiles.

He stood still for what felt like forever, one hand pressed against the cool glass of the mirror, sweat dripping into his eyes.

“Kian.”

“Mmm.”

“You gotta move. I'm gonna break in half.”

A broken laugh dropped from Kian's lips while he helped Nicky up, watching the older boy wince as he felt the back of his head.

“Matches the lump on my face.” He murmured. “Mark?”

“Mnnnnmmmmng?” He was panting slightly.

“I'm gonna go collapse now.”

“Mnnmg”

“Night babe.”

“Mmng.”

The phone's screen blinked off when Mark disconnected the call.

Kian tossed the condom in the bin, wincing at the pressure on his sensitive cock. Nicky smiled sweetly, taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom, scooping up the phones on the way. They collapsed on the bed together, Kian not even bothering to lift the blankets over himself, just kicking them to the floor. Nicky laughed, snuggling into Kian's embrace.

Both their phones blinked at the same time, and Nicky extricated himself momentarily.

It was the same message.

_Can't wait to be home._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first full fic I've written in about 6 years, so please be gentle.


End file.
